Pre-assembled containers are known and are used for the temporary storage of various types of goods. These containers are easily transportable as they fold compactly and used only when needed.
These containers are compactable and are collapsed by the rotation thereof relative to their longitudinal axes. Amongst these containers are products which include spiral frames which are collapsible by rotation of the spiral, and then stored. These containers can only extend up to a low height and cannot maintain strength and stability at a greater height.
Furthermore, there are containers (NL8503540), which have frames including horizontal hoops which are interconnected by flexible profiled rods, and once extended the frames are covered in transparent flexible panels to form the container. The extension and collapsing of the frame of these containers occurs by rotation of the hoops relative to the longitudinal axis of the frame. The rods are connected to the hoops by hinge pins which assist in the collapsing of the frame of the container. These containers may only extend to a certain height and remain cumbersome in that there are numerous parts to be connected to form the container.
After storage and use of these types of containers, the containers often do not assemble effectively due to stress on the parts of the container frame.
The inventor believes that there is a need for a pop-up container which will alleviate some of the above mentioned problems, at least partially.